Mist
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: Only one person knows the truth about that night, and Riku is willing to get out of his comfort zone to find out. AU Riku/Vanitas. For XionTheBlackRose. Rated mainly for Language.


**Yeah, yeah, this practically came out of no where almost. Well, actually, this is a oneshot challenge given to me by XionTheBlackRose. So, all of this is for her! My first time trying this pairing, let's see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Now, onto the good stuff.**

* * *

The first thing I see when I wake up is golden eyes, eyes that remind me of a dragon caved in, a dragon ready to scream.

Sharp, potent eyes. Pierce you with one stare, keep you locked in a box, suffocate you until you look away. A golden lasso of truth.

Next is the hair. Black spades, frame the face in spikes, jagged edges that bounce.

The nose is slightly round, jaw is somewhat angular, and the mouth is stretched in a smirk.

All the pieces of the face form together and I blink and rub my eyes, trying to make sense of it all. It comes crashing hard against my head, sending pain into my eyes. I moan and the agony increases, shattering my throat with melodies that resemble sobs.

"Sheesh, sounds like you got a hangover." His hand pats my head and the force combined with the headache stings. "You're such an idiot."

"Huh?" My voice comes out in a rough whisper, almost hoarse. I frown and shake my head, destroying my already disoriented vision which intensifies the pain.

Whoever spoke before doesn't answer me. Instead, he laughs. A cold, bitter laugh that sends chills down my spine. I narrow my eyes and try to focus on him, but all I can make out are his black bangs and mocking gold-colored eyes. I growl. "This isn't funny," I say, voice a little firmer now.

His laughs get louder and louder. "You kidding? This is hilarious." He reaches out a hand towards me. "For a smart person, you're such a moron."

Let's see, getting insulted with a killer migraine adding salt to my wounds? Yeah, I'm starting to get pissed. "Why don't you just shut up." Pain flares in my head and I gasp, trembling. "God, this sucks."

His laughter makes me mad and irritated, but I'm too tired and lazy to stop him. Shivers rack up my back and I focus on breathing, hoping with all the dignity left in me that I don't get sick enough to throw up. It's silent after a few moments so I guess the guy is done laughing now. Humph, about time.

Sheesh, what happened to me anyway? Why can't I remember-ugh! That stings! "Dammit!" I grit my teeth and pull at my hair. I feel weight shifting next to me and I shiver again as something touches my side. Wait, touching? How am I feeling anything? Wait, where's my shirt?

"Maybe this will make you feel better," He says, breath hitting my ear.

"What?" The question barely leaves my mouth before his lips press against mine, sucking away all available air, resolve, and cognition. The headache shifts to the background as my mind locks up while my eyes open up wider.

Things are becoming clearer. As his tongue brushes past my bottom lip I see the walls connect, a TV sits in the corner on top of a desk, the carpet is a lush brown that turns into a pasty maroon next to the walls. And I'm in a soft bed without a shirt, and this dark haired boy is kissing me and . . .

The hell?! He's kissing me! "Get the hell off of me!" I jump from the bed, thanking the spirts that my pants are on and find my shirt on the ground a few feet away. "Damn, the hell you think you're trying to pull?"

He sits up (to my horror, he's also shirtless) and shrugs. "Just trying to help."

"To help? Hell, I don't even know you!" I look around, rubbing my head. "Damn, where the hell am I?"

He gives me that stupid lopsided smirk before tilting his head. "You don't remember the party do you?"

"Party?" I shake my head, vaguely recalling scenes of people dancing and drinking. They continue playing in my head before it all goes away, shrouding my head like a mist. "Axel . . . hell. Of course, ugh, I am an idiot."

"No argument there."

I growl at him and he smiles back. Then I realize that he's still in the bed without a shirt. In the bed, a bed I had just been in. The seconds of staring turn into minutes and I feel myself crumble inside as a warm feeling spreads into my cheeks.

I glare. He smiles. I turn around and run out of the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

It takes a total of five hours for me to calm down long enough to start acting like the genius that I rightfully am.

Yes, genius. No, I am not proud, but I will give credit where credit is due. I take five AP classes and I have an A in all of them. I'm involved in five clubs, I'm the president of three of them, treasurer in the other two. I help out with tutoring on thursdays and fridays and I help out with the Asociated Student Body from time to time.

The whole school knows me basically (mainly because of a stupid prank a freshman pulled on me earlier this year, but that actually worked out in my favor). I remind kids to keep their grades up, I help out with college searches, I make sure that everyone can see the good side of me, and only the good side.

I'm the role model. Sure, I don't always feel like doing my homework or being polite to my teachers (I nearly cussed my Calculus teacher last friday. Pfft, idiot tried to give me a B- for something I got an A on, the jerk), but when it comes down to it I care enough about my reputation to risk it.

Except now that's all heading down the drain thanks to that stupid party two days ago. Everyone seems to remember what happened except for me! All the versions I've been hearing have been crazy, but whenever I come up to ask someone they just get red in the face and look away.

That can only mean one thing, naturally. Someone's spreading rumors and it's probably that dark-haired punk! Just who does he think he is? Spreading rumors about me? Hell, I don't have time for this. I have five tests this week so I need to find the sucker today and get this over with!

Hmmm, now let's see, where would that guy sit? I assume he's with the other gothic punks . . . hmmm, man, he's not at that table though. Sheesh, where else would he be?

Ugh, looks like I'll have to go talk to one of them. Okay, well, here this goes. Walking over there now . . . ugh, they're all staring. "Um, hello. Do you guys know this, um, black-haired dude? His hair is really spiky and he has yellow eyes."

A small girl turns her head towards me, dark make up and black lipstick making her look like some type of wannabe vampire. She brings a hand up, moving her black hair behind her ear in one senuous motion before giving me a sly smile. "Oh, so you're the one he banged."

I swallow a snort and cross my arms. "Is that what he's telling people?"

"Well, it's all everyone in our circle has been talking about it. Heard it first hand from him," She points to a light haired goth behind her then grins at me. "But Vanitas is pretty low-key. He probably didn't start the rumor if that's what you're wondering. He hardly talks to anyone outside our circle."

I roll my eyes. "Right. Well, do you guys have any idea where he went?"

She shrugs. "During lunch he's usually on the school roof."

The school roof? Oh great . . . "That place is off limits, you know," I mutter, trying to hide the tremor in my voice. I'm not afraid of heights or anything but I've always been freaked out by . . . ergh, high places. Especially if it's a building. Seeing everyone walking around, the size of ants . . . no matter how hard I try to stay calm I'm always afraid that I'll lean over and fall to my death.

Naturally, I'm the only one who knows this. Except for my best friend, but we sort of lost contact after middle school.

"Ah, so you're one of _those_." She laughs and it sounds just like Vanitas. Hmm, maybe they're related?

"Those? What do you mean by that." I narrow my eyes.

"You're the perfect student, a teacher's pet essentially." She smirks at me. "How in the world did you end up with Vanitas?"

I sigh and walk away. "That's what I want to know." Phobias be damned. I need to talk to this guy. Not knowing trumps everything else as far as I'm concerned.

Okay, Riku you can do this. You will talk to this guy, you will find out the truth, and then you will get the heck out of there.

Piece of cake.

* * *

Crap! What the hell was I thinking?! God, the door is right there and I feel like I'm going to have a seizure. Ugh!

Dammit! Open the door, open the door, open the door . . . my hand is not cooperating.

Ugh, it's just a stupid roof! Why am I reacting this way! I shouldn't care, I don't care! He's not coming back, and that's a good thing. You will not control me, Dad.

Seriously? My mind is weird, why is _he_ coming up? Haven't thought about him in years. He has nothing to do with this stupid roof. Even if he did commit sui-NO! I will not think about it! Sheesh!

Alright, deep breath. Control your breathing. Okay. That's good. And last but not least . . . hair gel.

Okay, my hair feels managable now. Good, now all I have to do is turn the knob. Just. Turn. It!

Hmmm, okay, this isn't so bad. Pretty breezy, sort of getting my hair in the way, but not in an annoying way. Alright, now where is Vanitas?

Let's see, not over there, not over-oh shoot! He's sitting on the edge! How is he doing that? What if he falls? I can't sit there, I can't. Not doing it. Yeah. I'll just leave. Yep, that sounds better.

"Riku?" He turns, smirking at me as if he expected me to come. Dammit! I've been caught.

"Ah, hey," I say roughly, trying to hide the fact that I had been about to run away like a coward. The air seems much colder now and I can hear the sound of traffic and mayhem. How come I didn't notice this before? "Um, sorry to interrupt."

Vanitas shrugs and puts a ciggerette in his mouth. "Not interrupting. I'm just sitting."

I stare at the bud and wrinkle my nose. "You know that's going to kill you, right?"

Vanitas' eyes twinkle with mischief and he takes the lung-killer out of his mouth. "I wasn't going to smoke."

"Really now." I walk a little closer towards him, but I stop five feet away. Like I said before, I refuse to sit on the edge. "What do you need that thing for?"

"Just for the effect." He shrugs and puts it back in his mouth, then he looks down towards the sea of people ants. Just the way he leans, back muscles rolling softly underneath his black shirt . . . oh god, he's freaking me out! He's going to fall!

I cough and stare at my feet. "Um, look, I wanted to ask you something . . . "

Vanitas turns fully, sitting sideways on the edge with one foot sprawled out and the other bent. He raises his hands behind his head. "Ask away," He says nonchalantly, as if he's lounging by the beach.

I try not let his position bother me. I mean, look at him! He's literally on the edge! I could just kick him and he would immediately tumble over and fall (not that I would do anything like that). "Look, that day . . . um, the day of the party."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened. I mean, did we really, we didn't . . . " I curse myself as I feel my face heat up. I'm really making myself look like an idiot now. I blame lack of sleep and the fact that I'm on the roof.

Vanitas gives me a small smile. "You still don't remember? It was an amazing night, you can be sure of that."

I growl and surprise myself by getting closer. "Just answer the question, and you better tell the truth! Out of everyone you're the only one that knows what truly went on in that room, and I would appreciate it if you would leave the rumor nonsense behind and let me know what really happened."

Vanitas sighes then turns fully towards me, feet crossed indian style. His jeans are ripped up along his knees and his shirt says an explicit that I don't feel comfortable repeating. This dark, rebellious teen holds the memories of my transgressions. Ugh, what did I get myself into?

He doesn't speak for a long time, staring at me. "What do you think happened, Riku?"

I moan and cross my arms. "I don't know."

He blinks then stands. He cocks his head to the side, yellow eyes slightly wider than before. "Do you honestly think I would take advantage of you like that?"

I shrug. "You seem like the person who would enjoy that sort of thing. After all, you were the one who kissed me."

His smile widens and he turns to look down at the people below again. "That's true, I did." He laughs lightly.

"Why? Why would you do something like that? You don't even know me." I grunt and shift my feet, not liking the feeling I'm getting. Being this high up for such a long time is starting to get to me, but I can't let him see that.

Vanitas stares at me again and I can tell from the way his eyes narrow that he's starting to see through my rouse. "Actually, I do know you. You know me also. We used to be best friends."

I roll my eyes. "I would have remembered you."

"Really?" He gets closer, so close that I can see the detail in his hair and the sharp, striking gold in his eyes.

I flinch. "Yeah, I would have."

Vanitas just chuckles then crosses his arms. "You really don't. Otherwise you would have known why I kissed you."

"Look, can you just tell me what happened so I can leave!" I couldn't help it. I'm reaching my limit. It's just too cold out here, too high, too familiar.

Just like when I followed my dad and he . . . no! My hands shoot out and before I know it I'm hugging Vanitas hard to my chest, shaking. Oh no, I can barely stop the tremors. Dammit.

"You're still afraid of heights," He whispers.

I jump and pull back, still shaking badly but now my eyes are wide. "What? H-how did you know that? No one knows that!"

Vanitas smiles at me, then brings one hand up to one of his eyes. He makes a slight brushing motion with his fingers and pulls out a tiny, eye-shaped silver disk in his hand. He looks up and opens his eyes, unevenly colored eyes.

I gasp and take another step back. One of his eyes is golden, but the other one is blue. As blue and deep as an ocean. I whisper a different name, slowly. "Sora?"

His smile widens. "Long time no see, eh, Riku?" He laughs and it sounds a little less mocking, but still deep.

How could I have missed it? Even though his hair is as dark as tar, it's still in the same style. And his body . . . well, it's a little more toned than I remember, and he's gotten taller.

Okay, maybe there have been a few changes but . . . how could I _not_ recognize him? "How come you never told me?" I ask, voice low and wary.

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's been a while since we last talked, and . . . I've changed a lot since middle school. And it seems like you have too . . . guess I was just a little nervous." He grins shyly.

I frown. "Yeah, you have changed. Why did you dye your hair? And the clothes," I gesture towards his outfit. "I thought you hated black."

He laughs at me. "I do hate it. Heh, you actually remember that?" He smirks, then sits back on the ledge. "Sometimes in order to get over the things you hate, you have to embrace it." He pats the spot next to him with his hand, obviously encouraging me to sit.

"Sora . . . " I sigh. "You know I can't sit there." I swallow back the bile as I think about tumbling over.

"First of all, my name's not Sora. I changed it to Vanitas a few years ago." He gives me a slight smirk. "And you are going to sit here. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

I make a face. "Come on, Vanitas? I liked your other name better."

"And my other clothes, right?" He laughs. "If I hadn't reminded you about our past, would you have stayed?"

"Probably not." I shiver again, inching closer.

"Exactly, that's my point. That's why you need to do this." He takes my hand, squeezing.

I roll my eyes and ignore my body's silent screams, sitting next to him. My feet dangle over the edge and I freeze, staring at the scenery with wide eyes. I make a wheezing sound before shaking my head, turning to look at the dark-haired devil. "This is dangerous and stupid."

"Yep. But you did it." He pats my back. "I finally got you to confront your fear of heights."

I roll my eyes. "Please don't tell me this was your diabolical plan that you put into motion at the party."

"Pfft, no. I just went to that because I was bored." He gave me a wicked grin. "You were hilarious though."

"Ugh, will you quit that! Tell me what happened already?" I can't believe I forgot about that! He's been changing the subject the entire time!

Vanitas (ugh, it will take time to get used to this) just shrugs. "Oh nothing, you just pranced around on all the tables ordering people around, saying you were king and stuff. Then Kairi challenged you to a duel and she beat you. After that you started trying to convince everyone that you let her win. Oh, and there were the drinking games."

"Drinking games?" This just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Yep. You tried to challenge everybody. You lasted a pretty long time too, but then Axel noticed you draining so he went out looking for someone sober enough to look after you. That's when he came over to me." He shrugs. "So I watched you for the rest of the night, and then I tucked you in."

I narrow my eyes. "More then 'tucked in' apparantly."

"I didn't do anything, I swear! The only reason you had your shirt off was because everyone had taken their shirt off. It was a part of a game we all played. Most people lost their clothes." He snickers lightly but this time I notice a faint blush brightening his cheeks.

I grimace. "You would do something like that. Tucking in with the blankets. You like to cuddle."

"I don't!" He blushes even more, an angry red. "I quit doing that when I was six!"

I smile and ruffle his hair. "Right, keep telling yourself that."

"Well, you're an arrogant prick. That's why I don't hang out with you. You got even worse once you got here." He frowns and looks down.

"Hey now, what's that supposed to mean?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You admitted it yourself, Riku. There are so many people out there that you exclude, most of the time willingly, just because of looks or status. The only reason we're still talking is because you do _know_ me." He gives me a serious look, both eyes glowing with conviction. "I wanted to see what would happen if I changed myself like this and . . . some of the stuff I saw just didn't match up. I was treated so differently than before, just because of how I dressed or maybe smirking more than normal."

"Well, what did you expect?"

He glares at me. "I don't know, Riku. But lately . . . the world just seems more screwy and messed up the more I watch from the shadows."

I sigh then look straight ahead, trying to ignore the sounds below. "People are always going to judge, that's just the truth of it all. To be honest, I did feel more nervous before you told me your former identity, but that had more to do with being up high than anything. But you know what," I smirk at him. "You did get me to sit here, so . . . maybe the world is screwed, but if this is really the _real_ you, who you want to be, then I'll accept you." And maybe I should start accepting others more too.

He grins at me, a challenge in his eyes. "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?"

I tilt my head, giving him a hard look. "No." Then I quickly pull him towards me and smash my lips against his. I feel his breath get cuaght in my throat and he tenses up. I pull away, looking away so that he doesn't have the chance to get cocky (by which I mean, see my blush). "Now you are."

I feel his gaze making holes on my face and it's silent for a few seconds. Then he starts laughing. "Wow, you know, in some ways, I hope you never change, Riku."

I grunt and cross my arms. "I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Right."

"Hey, um, also . . ?"

"What?"

"Can we leave now?" I curse myself as my voice shakes.

He doesn't say anything. Just stands and offers his hands with a small smile, though his blue and yellow eyes speak of something more. I take both his hands and the question in his eyes silently, glad to finally have broken out of the mist to find a friend that knows the real me.

Let's just hope that next time it doesn't take one drunk night and a kiss to do it.

* * *

**Well, this was a little on the strange side. Heh, I actually snuck in some Riku/Sora, wasn't expecting that at all. **

**Well, thank you for reading! And thank you, XionTheBlackRose, for being an awesome supporter and friend! Happy Birthday! XD**


End file.
